<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unexpected by svabangchaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542213">unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa'>svabangchaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jeno, Delinquent, Handcuffs, M/M, Top Jaemin, police officer, sex in alleyway? yes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/svabangchaaa/pseuds/svabangchaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing this past midnight? it's dangerous, especially for naïve kids like you," said Jeno as he grasped the steering wheel, looking at the boy on the rear-view mirror.</p><p>"What if YOU'RE the naïve one, officer?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city lights luminated down the grey pavements of the lonely road. Wind silently howling in the peaceful night, with the beautiful moon shining above the sky. </p><p>A blonde man sat down on his seat, raised his cup of coffee and placed his plump lips at the tip, chugging the warm liquid down to his throat. He crumpled the paper cup and threw it outside of his police car.</p><p>Yes, Lee Jeno, is a police. It is his dream job after all. He always dreamt about it since he was a kid. Driving cars, catching bad criminals and putting them in a jail, leaving them to rot for God-knows-how-long — well — it depends on the crime they have committed.</p><p>He's on his night duty. It was already past 10 O'clock — still no criminals. The man sighed tiredly and leaned back, "Being a cop is so tiring," he mumbled and closed his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a loud bang coming from somewhere. His ears perked up at the sound of a woman screaming and immediately got outside of the vehicle. </p><p>It lead him to a secluded place, a dark alleyway. He grabbed his pistol and raised it, "Who's there?!" He loudly spoke. Jeno kept walking forward, shoes clacking against the floor.</p><p>"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"</p><p>There it is again! He ran towards the source, which is at the end of the alleyway. As soon as he got there, he was blocked by tall boxes and old junks. He knocked them down one by one and saw... a boy?</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he was certain he heard it right. He heard a woman's voice — screaming in agony — and then bam, he found a boy. The latter was lying there motionless, Jeno's not even sure if he's still alive. </p><p>Jeno padded his way over to him and crouched down, "Hey bud," he shook his shoulders. His eyes narrowed, not understanding the situation, and looked around.</p><p>He found nothing suspicious. Just some shitty graffiti on brick walls. The blonde male looked down on him again, "Boy," he said as he lightly tapped his cheeks.</p><p>Jeno checked for any injuries, which is probably the cause of the boy being passed out, but he found nothing. He shook the auburn haired boy again, emitting a small groan this time. </p><p>"Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" Jeno questioned him, only to receive a curious stare from the stranger. The person didn't answer him, and Jeno awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck, "Uh — did you hear me? What are you doing here?"</p><p>The unknown person still didn't reply and kept staring instead, making the officer uncomfortable. Jeno stood up and lends the other a hand, "C'mon. Your parents must be looking for you."</p><p>"You're cute, wanna fuck?"</p><p>Wait — what?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, "Are you drunk?" He questioned, and the auburn smirked. He tapped his lips, "Why don't you try it, officer cutie?"</p><p>The blonde looked at him incredulously and scoffed, "If you're trying to get in my pants then it's not working, kid." He crossed his arms as he tapped his foot on the floor.</p><p>He stretched out a hand, "Can you stand up?" Jeno asked, and the stranger held it. The police helped him stand up but was soon got pinned on the brick wall, a leg intruding between his thighs. </p><p>Thankfully, for his years of training in the camp, he did the uno reverse card on the younger one. He held the other's arms behind his back and cuffed him, "Teenagers these days," he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"Jaemin."</p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?" he spoke. The auburn haired sighed, "Jaemin, my name is Jaemin," he said.</p><p>"Well, Jaemin. We're going to look for your parents," said Jeno as he helped the other stand up. They walked towards the police car, with Jaemin sitting at the back.</p><p>"What are you doing this past midnight? It's dangerous, especially for naïve kids like you," he grasped the steering wheel, looking at the boy on the rearview mirror. </p><p>"What if YOU'RE the naïve one, officer?"</p><p>The blonde man chuckled at his ridiculousness, "You're kidding me, right?" He kept on snickering, his eyes turning into these shapes of crescents. </p><p>But he soon stopped chortling once he heard a click. He looked at the rearview mirror again, only to find Jaemin proudly raising his free uncuffed hands.</p><p>His eyes widen and turned around, only to be knocked out by a harsh punch on the face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>